Version Revisada
by Angelibriel
Summary: Este es un fic basado en su mayoria en el baile de San Valentin, claro que agrego algunas cositas extras…


"Rugrast, All grow up"(RAGU), es un cartoon basado en "Rugrast", o como fue llamada aquí en México "aventuras en Pañales". Tommy y sus amigos regresan esta vez de 9 (Dil), 10 (Tommy y los gemelos), 11 (Carlitos y Kimi) y 12 años (Angélica y Sussie), preadolescentes y con nuevos problemas que resolver como peleas con hermanos, relaciones con el sexo opuesto o la convivencia con otros chicos de su edad.

Este fic puede contener relaciones entre dos chicos del mismo sexo, por lo que si te desagrada este tipo de fic, te recomiendo que no continúes leyendo. Gracias.

Este es un fic basado, o mejor dicho, copiado del capitulo "las fallas de cupido" o "Its cupid, stupid". Los diálogos en cursiva son los que he agregado a este capitulo de RAGU.

bienvenidos a:

"Versión Revisada".

- ¿Baile de San Valentín?- musito Tommy viendo el afiche con dos sombras que simulaban a un niño y una niña bailando.

Llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas amarillas y pantalón azul, la mochila en su espalda. Se giro a ver a Carlitos, su mejor amigo.

- Si somos niños - exclamo caminando con Carlitos siguiéndolo hasta su casillero - quien necesita esa presión. Ya es suficiente con la que tenemos.

Se quito la mochila y la metió en su casillero.

- ¿Que te parece si tomamos eso como una cena gratis y nada mas? - propuso.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tommy - acepto Carlitos - Si a los once años cuando llega la madurez social aun estoy en el fondo de la escalera. Entonces tu y yo - dijo señalándolo mientras Tommy esbozaba una boba sonrisa - yo y tu - dijo señalándose a si mismo.

- Hecho - exclamo Tommy mientras chocaban sus puños el de uno con el del otro en un gesto conocido.

- Además las chicas son lo ultimo que tengo en mi... - Carlitos perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando una chica de cabello castaño paso frente a ellos - hola Nicole - Saludo el con una expresión boba que molesto a su amigo.

- Hola Carlitos - musito ella con sencillez sin detenerse.

- Carlitos - lo llamo Tommy impaciente lanzando una mirada de disgusto a la niña.

- uh, ah ¿De que hablábamos? - inquirió volviendo en si.

Tommy lanzo un profundo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Tommy, los gemelos y Carlitos estaban en la cafetería.

- Ay - dijo Fili con sentimiento - no entiendo el Día de San Valentín - empezó tomando de las manos de su hermana gemela un corazón hecho de papel lustre rojo con crepe a los lados simulando encaje - Esta ni siquiera es la forma del corazón, Liliana - le informo a su otra mitad.

Ella lo miro con algo parecido a la resignación y el fastidio mezclados.

- Lo estas llenando de queso - le reprocho arrebatándole el corazón de las manos - y como encargada del comité de decoración del baile no se permite queso en las decoraciones a menos que yo lo diga - dijo limpiando el adorno con una servilleta de papel.

- Perdón - dijo Fili mientras veía a Lili.

- ¿Entonces se podría decir que te gustaría ir al baile conmigo y con Carlitos, Fili? - pregunto Tommy.

- Pero no tengo que comprarles corsash, ¿o si? - inquirió a su vez con fingida preocupación.

- Estuvo buena - comento Tommy al tiempo que reía haciéndole coro a Fili - ¿no es así, Carlitos? - dijo girándose hacia su sidekick.

Su sonrisa se borro bien pronto de su rostro al seguir con la vista la de el. Nicole captaba, como siempre, la atención de su amigo. Sintió el conocido retortijón en el estomago que acompañaba a tal descubrimiento y que se estaba volviendo demasiado usual para su gusto.

- ¿Eh? - inquirió Carlitos jalado a la tierra por la voz de Tommy - Si... Tommy - empezó jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos - he estado pensando y no... -

Carlitos se giro aun lado quedando frente a frente con Tommy y acercándose mas a el en tono confidencial.

_" No de nuevo "_ - pensó con obligada resignación Fili. Vio con interés la interacción de sus amigos mientras masticaba un trozo de sándwich.

- Lo que quiero decir es... - Carlitos cogió aire para poder continuar - No te enojes ....

_" desde luego "_ pensó con sarcasmo Fili _" Tommy siempre es tan comprensivo cuando se trata de ti y Nicole " _

- pero creo que invitare a Nicole al baile - Carlitos se encogió en la ultima frase que termino diciendo en algo menos que un susurro.

- ¡¿Que?! - exclamo Tommy con exageración - Pero teníamos un trato - dijo con enojo.

- Lo se pero siento que he tenido un flujo de crecimiento emocional desde entonces - probo Carlitos.

- ¿Desde hace cinco minutos? - inquirió con acritud Tommy y lanzando, sin poder evitarlo, una mirada fulminante a la chica de cabello castaño.

- Si, creo que si - declaro Carlitos sin darse cuenta de la actitud de Tommy - Me saludo muy bonito esta mañana - dijo con alegría - y creo que ya supero aquel feo incidente de la niñez y...

Tommy bajo la mirada derrotado. Su tristeza era obvia a los ojos atentos de Fili que no se perdía ni pizca de la conversación aunque trato de disfrazarla con fingido enojo.

- Bueno - acepto finalmente cruzándose de brazos- yo veré las cochinadas de Fili toda la noche.

Fili no perdió tiempo y abrió la boca mostrando a Tommy los restos triturados de sándwich. Tratando de hacerlo sonreír y consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Atrapo al chico con las defensas bajas y Tommy no logro mantener mas su gesto duro y la tristeza pura y llana se dibujo en su rostro. Fili cerro la boca nuevamente en muda solidaridad. Bajo la mesa poso su pie un segundo sobre el del chico dirigiéndole una sonrisa triste.

Carlitos se volvió a Tommy agradecido y al instante siguiente totalmente destrozado.

_" Se lo prometí "_ se dijo _" Nicole "_ pensó con tristeza lanzando una mirada de resignación a la chica.

- Bueno - dijo finalmente - No la invitare -

Fili le sonrió a Tommy con descaro mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

_" lo conseguiste "_ pareció decirle.

- Prometí que iría con ustedes... juntos - termino Carlitos lanzando un profundo suspiro.

Una sonrisa ilumino por un microsegundo el rostro de Tommy antes de darse cuenta del desconsuelo del pelirrojo.

- No. No, Carlitos - dijo traicionando a su corazón - eso es bobo - dijo - ve y pregúntale - una sonrisa forzada emergió en su rostro.

- ¿Tu crees?... - inquirió con renovada alegría - Gracias Tommy, ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?

- Nicole puede reírse hasta tener calambres en la cara - interrumpió Angélica con su tan bien entrenada imprudencia - antes de rechazarte -- termino, poniendo en palabras el miedo del chico.

- Tu vas a ir ¿Verdad, Angélica? - hablo Lili, que durante toda esa semana aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para hablar del baile.

- Solo con el chico mas popular de la escuela.

- ¿Norman Dicki? - inquirió con fingido asombro Fili - El chico que puede quitar la piel muerta de sus pies con sus dientes - dijo sonriendo ante la cara de asco de su mitad y de Angélica.

- Ay... Eso es asqueroso hasta para ti - dijo enojada Angélica - Estoy hablando de Sean Borlen (no se si se escribe así).

- ¿El te invito? - inquirió con intención Fili.

- Si. Solo que el no lo sabe aun - dijo Angélica mientras se alejaba sin despedirse de los chicos.

- _Si yo fuera ella no confiaría en que lo hiciera_ - comento Fili mientras veía alejarse a la chica.

- _¿Porque no?_ - inquirió Lili - _ella es una chica muy linda_.

- _Desde luego_ - dijo Fili - _y su personalidad es tan linda como ella, ¿cierto Tommy? _

- _¿Eh?... Claro_ - dijo Tommy enfocando toda su atención a la bandeja de comida frente a el y tratando de no ver el patético espectáculo que suponía el pelirrojo babeando por Nicole.

- _Creo que a fin de cuentas, solo seremos tu y yo en el baile Tommy_ -

- _Si_ - dijo con poca disimulada tristeza el y lanzando una mirada al pelirrojo.

Fili lanzo un suspiro mitad resignación mitad fastidio.

Angélica arrastro a Harold al interior del JAVA LAVA.

- Ahora cuando yo te diga tienes que invitarme al baile - dijo - y usa las frases que te di - ordeno.

Se encontraban en el centro del establecimiento del padre de Carlitos y Kimi.

- Pero ya te dije que no puedo ir con nadie - le recordó el - voy a ser el Dj - termino con orgullo.

- Hazlo - grito Angélica "Por que no puedo conseguir ayudantes inteligentes" pensó mientras Harold Revolvía las notas que ella le había proporcionado.

- Por favor si, por favor quieres ir al baile conmigo...- cambiando la fichas - inclínate y pon la rodilla en el... - leyó.

- Eso no - exclamo ella mientras lo obligaba a ponerse con la rodilla al suelo.

- Eres el quinto chico que me invita - dijo teatralmente con todas las miradas de los clientes en ella - y por quinta vez ¡NO! - gritando la ultima frase cogiendo a Harold por sorpresa y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio - Estoy esperando al chico perfecto - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Sean - que sea divertido y tan popular como yo. ¿Pero quien podrá ser? - dijo mientras se posaba en un pose que pensó sexy sobre la mesa en la que Sean se encontraba con su mejor amigo.

El la miro con fastidio. Cierto. El era el chico mas popular de la escuela, su sino era tener que soportar a las plasta como "Ángela".

Se inclino a un lado.

- Dile que se quite - le ordeno al oído a su compañero.

- Oye - llamo el. Angélica levanto el rostro esperanzada - ya deja de estorbar - dijo el con poco o nulo tacto.

Angélica se alejo derrotada del sitio.

En una de las mesas del JAVA LAVA se encontraban Sussie, Kimi y Zeta.

- Es mi idea o eso fue algo patético - comento Kimi. Mirando de reojo a sus espaldas buscando la aprobación del chico.

- Muy patético - Coincidió el.

- he visto peores - musito Sussie - oh, fue Angélica también - riendo - lo bueno es que a mi no me interesa el baile - dijo mientras miraba a la chica frente a ella y sorbía de su malteada.

- Ni a mi - agrego Kimi y después rápidamente - Vamos a ir en grupo ¿verdad?

- Todos para uno - exclamo Sussie levantando su vaso - y uno para todos - termino mientras chocaban sus vasos.

Kimi rió. Sussie se recreo por un segundo en la faz alegre de la chica. Siempre había sentido un aprecio especial por la niña. Desde pequeña siempre la considero el segundo Tommy aunque sin su buen criterio. Kimi actuaba por simple y llano instinto sin jamás preocuparse de consecuencias.

_"Cuanto has cambiado"_ le dijo sin voz. Antes de caer en una profunda introspección. y ella ¿cuanto había cambiado? Sus sentimientos hacia la niña le eran cada vez mas difíciles de ocultar. Miro a Zeta que hablaba con Kimi. No se intereso en su conversación. había sido acertado decir que irían en grupo así no tendría que fingir interés en buscar pareja y estaría de cierta forma vigilando de cerca a Zeta. ¿Como es que había permitido que entrara a su pequeño grupo? _"Dos son compañía y tres multitud"_ se dijo _" y el que sale sobrando en este caso es Zeta" _volvió a sorber con parsimonia de su malteada.

Separadas por tan solo una mesa de Sussie y Kimi estaban Fili y Tommy.

- La verdad si me molesta que Carlitos invite al baile a Nicole - dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que sin proponérselo dejara a las chicas enterarse de su conversación privada con Fili - Se que va a sonar un poco feo pero espero que ella lo rechace - termino Tommy.

Fili no dijo nada. El sabia perfectamente lo que sentía Tommy por el pelirrojo. había aparecido una noche en su casa con el dolor dibujado en su rostro. Quien sabe por que había sido con el con el que al final se había desahogado, pero así había sido. Era el único secreto que tenia para con su hermana.

- Escuchaste eso - murmuro Kimi.

- No sabia que a Tommy le gustaba Nicole - dijo Sussie sorbiendo el resto de su malteada mientras veía evaluadoramente a Tommy.

- _No te vas a pasar toda la tarde así ¿verdad?_ - inquirió Fili.

- _así ¿Como?_ - pregunto a su vez Tommy.

- _Pues así_ - dijo Fili jalando su propio rostro con sus manos simulando una teatral cara triste - _pareces perrito regañado_.

- _¿Como se supone que debo sentirme?_ -

- _Si le dijeras..._

- _¿Que cosa?_ - inquirió Tommy deteniendo por un brazo a Fili - _¿que estoy perdidamente enamorado de el? Por favor Fili, si hiciera eso_ - bajando la voz - _el me odiaría y eso no podría soportarlo. _

- _Te desconozco Tommy _- intento Fili - _¿No eres tu el chico que siempre toma riesgos?_

- _Se que no puede ser mas que un amigo para mi y si eso es lo único que puedo obtener de el no me arriesgare a perderlo. _

- _Tommy_ - musito en un ultimo intento - _eres un chico grandioso..._

- _Lo se_ - dijo Tommy sin humildad – _lamentablemente eso no es suficiente._

- Aun puedes cambiar de idea – ofreció Tommy en un ultimo esfuerzo de persuadir a Carlitos de invitar al baile a Nicole.

Se encontraban en el patio de la escuela. La niña estaba sentada en una banca leyendo tranquilamente un libro de poemas.

- No – dijo con firmeza Carlitos – voy a hacerlo... ¿Estoy sudando? – inquirió volviéndose a Tommy - ¿brócoli en los dientes? – mostrándoselos - ¿Qué tal mi aliento? – se acerco para soplarle en la cara a su amigo.

Tommy lo alejo de el con ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo por la actitud de Carlitos. Era realmente tonto que se pusiera así por una niña con la que hablaba todos los días.

- ¿Porque estas tan nervioso? – inquirió – Hablas con Nicole siempre.

- Si, pero las cosas no funcionan cuando le pides a alguien una primera cita – Tommy no estaba de acuerdo en ello – Muy bien – dijo Carlitos cogiendo aire – aquí voy.

- Mucha suerte – musito Tommy sin atreverse a decir buena en lugar de mucha por que en realidad deseaba todo lo contrario.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando Carlitos se tropezó con las agujetas de sus tenis y cayo de bruces en el suelo.

- Ahhh – exclamo mientras caía.

Tommy llego a donde el en un segundo sin poder ocultar su preocupación por el pelirrojo.

- Carlitos – exclamo sin ayudarlo a levantarse porque recordó que era lo que se suponía que iba ha hacer – cuando yo te dije "mucha suerte" me refería a "buena suerte"

- No paso nada – dijo mientras se levantaba – no hay problema.

Tommy sonrió, ese era Carlitos la torpeza personificada.

- Nicole – empezó Carlitos pero esta lo hizo a un lado para seguir contemplando a su amigo.

- Tommy Pickles – exclamo – eres el chico mas guapo de la escuela – Tommy concordaba con ella. Era irresistible excepto, claro, para el pelirrojo.

- Ese si es problema – termino Carlitos viendo a Nicole babear por su mejor amigo.

- _Eh, esto... Nicole _– empezó Tommy.

- _¿Si?_ – dijo ella moviendo las pestañas tan exageradamente que hizo que Tommy se preguntara a si mismo si le habria caído una basurita en el ojo, no que le importara en realidad. Por el podia haberle caido un piano en la cabeza y por un segundo se divirtió con la imagen de una Nicole aplastada bajo un piano de cola.

- _me estas arrugando la camisa._- dijo finalmente.

- _oh, disculpa_ - dijo ella soltándolo por fin.

- _creo que será mejor que nos vayamos_ – dijo Tommy a la vez que cogía a Carlitos del brazo y lo arrastraba al interior de la escuela.

- _Adiós, Tommy_ – dijo agitando la mano.

- _¿crees que tome algún tipo de medicamento?_ – le pregunto a Carlitos.

- _no lo se_ – dijo el en tono derrotado – _tengo que ir a clases Tommy, nos veremos luego_.

- _Esta bien_ – musito Tommy mientras veía alejarse al pelirrojo –

- _Estúpida Nicole_ – escupió cuando el chico se perdió de vista.

- _¿Acepto?_ – pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

- _No_ –

- _Deberías estar contento entonces, ¿no?_

- _No_ – repitió volviéndose a su interlocutor.

Fili lo miraba inquisitivamente enarcando una ceja.

- _¿Qué paso?_ – inquirió al darse cuenta de que Tommy no le diría nada si no lo interrogaba arduamente.

- _Créeme que ni te lo imaginas._

-_ Y menos si no me dices nada._

-_ Ven. Vamos a clases te cuento en el camino_.

- _así que ella esta enamorada de ti_ – dijo Fili. Tommy ya le había contado todo lo que había pasado y ahora trataban de desentrañar el misterio que eran las chicas.

- _así es, ¿puedes creerlo? _–

- _Si no fuera por que eres tu quien lo dice no lo creería y que piensas hacer_.

- _Alejarme de ella simplemente_.

- _Supongo que es lo único que puedes hacer_ – tomo unos libros de su casillero – _mira quien viene ahí_ – dijo señalando con la cabeza.

- _Ay no_ – se quejo Tommy

- _Nos vemos en clase_ – dijo Fili dejándolo solo.

- _hola Tommy_ – lo saludo Nicole

- _hola_ – dijo el sin emoción

- _Voy a clases_ – le informo ella

- _Ah, que interesante_ – dijo

- _me ayudas con mis libros_ – pidió ella entregándoselos.

Tommy tomo los libros en un acto reflejo. Una cabellera roja capto su atención. Carlitos se acercaba al lugar. Se detuvo cuando vio a Nicole con Tommy.

- No puedo. Tengo que ver a alguien en clase. Ten – dijo al tiempo que le devolvía sus libros.

- bien, hasta luego - se despidió ella.

- ¿Qué le esta sucediendo? – pidió Tommy cuando Carlitos llego a su lado.

- Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo esta actuando como si le gustaras.

Tommy hizo un gesto de desagrado sin poderlo evitar.

- _Ella es una chica agradable, creo_ – dijo Tommy – _pero no es mi tipo_.

- _¿Vas a clases? _– pregunto Carlitos.

- _Si. Y voy tarde. ¿Nos veremos a la salida?_ – pregunto.

- _Si_ – dijo con sencillez Carlitos.

- Oye comparamos notas sobre por que al ser tan popular la gente te odia – le pregunto Angélica a Sean. Ella rió mientras el simplemente dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

De repente Sean sintió que algo lo golpeo.

- Auh –exclamo - ¿Qué...que fue eso? – se giro alrededor y su vista se poso en la figura sentada de Sussie Carmichael – Sussie – musito con mariposas corriendo en motocicletas dentro de su estomago.

Se acerco a ella.

- ¿Con quien vas a ir al baile? ¿Quieres ir conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? No estoy siendo muy directo ¿O si? – inquirió.

Sussie lo miro con fastidio.

- No. No... No y si – dijo.

- Bien , eso es un tal vez – dijo el muy pagado de si mismo.

- ¿Quieres llevar a Sussie al baile? – inquirió Angélica sin creérselo – ¡Sussie!

- Si. Ella es tan linda. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, Ángela –

- ME LLAMO ANGELICA – grito ella – no te vayas – le dijo a Sean al tiempo que cogía a Sussie de un brazo y la arrastraba a un lado. Lo suficientemente lejos para que Sean no las escuchara.

- Me estas robando a Sean – exclamo ella – eres una... Roba novios – termino como si la palabra fuera la peor que se le podía ocurrir por el momento.

- no es cierto – refuto Sussie– _"como si un tarado como Sean me interesara realmente_ – miro al chico evaluadoramente – _seria solo para molestarte"_ – pensó – yo solo estaba haciendo mi tarea.

- Te advierto que el es mío – amenazo Angélica mientras se marchaba.

- Loca – musito Sussie Carmichael.

Regreso a su lugar. Para su mala suerte Sean estaba aun ahí sentado sobre su banca y parecía no tener intención de marcharse. Sussie giro los ojos con resignación. Cogió con enojo su cuaderno metiéndolo en su mochila y se largo de ahí. Esperaba tener un poco de tranquilidad en la biblioteca y después se encontraría con Kimi, como todas las tardes en el JAVA LAVA.

- _Debiste haber hecho algo para que ella se interesara en ti_.

- _¿Que te parece existir?_ – dijo con fastidio Tommy.

- _Creo que nunca entenderé a las mujeres_ – dijo Fili – _no que me interese tampoco_.

- _No quiero que Carlitos crea que estoy interesado en ella_.

- _Háblale claramente y dile que no te interesa_.

- _¿A quién? ¿A Carlitos?_ –

- _No a ella. Ser franco es lo mejor_.

- _Eso espero_ – termino Tommy.

Tommy tenia ganas de gritar. Por un lado estaba Nicole que cada vez que lo veía decía algo estúpido como que era el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela. "_Hay que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de que eso es algo bastante obvio"_, pensó con disgusto Tommy; Y por el otro estaba Carlitos que no dejaba de cuestionarlo acerca de cual era la razón por la que le gustaba a Nicole. _"Si lo que le gustara de mi fuera mi cabello me rapaba"_ le dijo a un imaginario Carlitos mentalmente.

-Seguro que no estas olvidando que alguna vez le salvaste la vida o algo. O le compraste un postre o UN AUTO – dijo Carlitos mientras caminaba al lado de Tommy.

- No – contesto el con fastidio. Hasta cuando duraría esa tortura. Si no fuera por que estaba enamorado del pelirrojo ya lo habría mandado por un tubo.

- Tuviste que hacer algo para gustarle así, de repente – trato Carlitos aunque era obvio que nada podía explicar lo inexplicable.

- no hice nada, Carlitos, te lo juro. Además yo no quería eso. Quizás ella solo este siendo amable. Tu le gustas mas que yo – arguyó.

- ¿En serio lo crees? – inquirió Carlitos. Aferrándose a esa boba esperanza.

- Tommy Pickles – llamo Nicole, que como siempre llegaba en el momento menos oportuno para arruinar las cosas – te he estado buscando – le entrega una tarjeta.

- "Feliz Día de San Valentín" – leyó Tommy. Abriendo la tarjeta – "Se mío" – decía. Adentro unos pequeños mariachis tocaban una diana – Gracias – dijo sin emoción – aunque todavía no es Día de San Valentín. Tal vez en México si.

- Se lo doy antes a alguien especial – aclaro ella – hola Carlitos – dijo notando al fin la presencia del pelirrojo cuando se iba.

- Dijo que eras especial – musito Carlitos con tono quejumbroso.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento – dijo el contagiado por la tristeza de Carlitos - Esto es... no se que le pasa. Quiero hacer algo para ayudarte, Carlitos. ¿Pero que digo?

- Ya hiciste suficiente – declaro Carlitos dando la vuelta y marchándose.

- Pero – empezó Tommy pero Carlitos no quiso escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

- _Así que te dejo con la palabra en la boca_ – pregunto Fili. Estaba en su habitación. Los pies sobre la pared y el teléfono pegado en la oreja.

- _¿Puedes creerlo? Y se supone que somos amigos._

- _Te compadezco Tommy. Una cosa seria si yo me enamorara de... Kimi por ejemplo, al menos yo podría confesarle lo que siento; pero en tu situación no solo son amigos sino que ambos son chicos. _

- _Supongo que me atravesé sin querer en el camino de una flecha de cupido._

- _Creo que esta fecha te esta afectando... ya hasta estas hablando cursilerías._

- _Podrías dejar el teléfono ya, Fili_ – le interrumpió su gemela parada en el umbral – _necesito hacer una llamada importante_.

- _No, Liliana_ – dijo el.

- _No hay problema_ – dijo al teléfono Tommy – _mañana hablaremos._

- _bien, Tommy. Nos vemos mañana_ – dijo Fili cortando la comunicación.

Sussie, Kimi y Z estaban como todas las tardes en el JAVA LAVA.

- _Angélica esta loca_ – declaro Kimi. Sussie ya la había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido el día anterior con Sean y Angélica.

-_ No creo que Sean sea tu tipo, Sussie _– comento Z –

- _"Vaya que no lo es, ni siquiera te imaginas quien **si** es mi tipo"_ – pensó ella mientras sonreía – _Por supuesto que no_ – dijo en voz alta- _Yo veo mas allá de un rostro bonito y Sean es solo eso, no tiene cerebro._

- Iré a ordenar las malteadas – exclamo Z al ver acercarse a Angélica. La chica no le caía muy bien en realidad.

- Kimi – dijo Angélica acercándose a ellas – si sabes lo que te conviene debes mantener a Sussie lejos de Z – le recomendó.

- Uy, si. Por que ya me aburrí de Sean a quien te robe ayer – dijo con sorna Sussie.

Kimi y Sussie se rieron de la broma mientras Angélica ponía cara de pocos amigos.

- A) – dijo Kimi indicando con un dedo – Sussie es mi mejor amiga y B) Z es solo un amigo – declaró Kimi.

- Gracias por enseñarme el alfabeto – dijo con ironía – pero te sugiero que no confíes en ella.

- Si – informó – esta anotado – se volvió a Sussie y le guiño un ojo – Sussie quieres ayudar a Z a traer las malteadas a la mesa.

- Si tu crees que puedes confiar en mi – dijo ella y ambas rieron en son de burla por la rubia parada a una lado de ellas.

Sussie se levanto de la mesa. Después de hacer un gesto exagerado alejándose de Angélica y levantando las manos en son de paz se dirigió a la barra.

Z levanto la mirada.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – inquirió Sussie, mientras se acercaba a el.

- Sussie – dijo el – Sussie – con una expresión de "becerro a medio morir".

- ¿Qué? – exclamo ella, quedando clavada en el sitio.

- Sussie ahí estas – dijo Sean cruzando la puerta del JAVA LAVA y acercándose a ella.

Ella solo giro los ojos. Primero Angélica, después Z y claro era demasiada pedir que Sean no apareciera, esa bien podía ser una comedia romántica. Se giro a ver a su amiga que parecía a punto de llorar. Angélica miraba a Kimi con cruel satisfacción.

- Esta ocupada – exclamo Z interponiéndose en el camino de Sean – así que vete de aquí.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo la llevare al baile.

- No. Yo lo haré – le aseguro Z.

- Z vamos a ir en grupo – Le recordó Sussie – Tu, Kimi y yo , ¿Lo olvidas? – inquirió por ultimo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál Kimi? – pregunto Z con extrema imprudencia.

- ¿Cuál Kimi? – repitió la niña con asombro mientras Angélica sonreía.

- yo llevare a Sussie al baile – continuo Sean.

- Yo la llevare – intercalo Z.

- Se suponía que no llevarías a nadie – musito Kimi.

- Y a ti no te importaba – comento Angélica hiriente viendo a la niña socarronamente.

- Pues no... – dijo ella – yo creía... si me importa – confeso finalmente.

- Te daré un corsash – ofreció Z.

- Iremos en limosina – propuso Sean.

- Puedo conseguir un palco para la opera – dijo Z, Sussie lo miro con escepticismo – eso si, tu sabes, quieres – termino Z.

-¿Pero que es lo que esta pasando? – inquirió Sussie mirando a las chicas.

- Mejores amigas – dijo Kimi con ironía y salió llorando del lugar.

- Kimi, espera – grito Sussie yendo tras ella.

- Sussie, espera, Sussie – gritaron a la vez Sean y Z intentando salir al mismo tiempo por la puerta mientras la chica perseguía a la niña.

- _Por favor, Kimi, detente_ – pidió. La detuvo por un brazo.

- _SUÉLTAME_ – grito, pero ella mantuvo su agarre – _Angélica tenia razón_... – empezó.

- _Tu estabas ahí, Kimi, date cuenta que yo no hice nada para que Z se comporte así_.

- _Si claro_ – dijo la niña debatiéndose entre las manos de Sussie – _entonces ¿Por qué dijo que irían juntos al baile?_

- _No se que le esta pasando, pero no puedes culparme a mi_ – arguyo.

- _Se suponía que éramos amigas_ – insistió la chica.

- _Lo mismo pensé_ – dijo con abatimiento Sussie mirando con aflicción a la niña y liberándola al fin. Kimi la miro por un segundo sin saber que creer, finalmente le dio la espalda a su amiga y se marcho. Sussie miro sus manos con pesar y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer.

Tommy fue a la sala. Acababa de colgar el teléfono en su habitación y bajo a tomar agua. Cuando iba pasando al lado del teléfono este sonó.

- Residencia Pickles – Dijo al tomar el auricular.

- _¿Eres tu Tommy?_ – inquirió una voz que le resultaba conocida. "Nicole" se dio cuenta Tommy.

- oh, huh, aja – dijo. "¿Soy siempre tan balbuceante? Se pregunto a si mismo.

- _¡Hola!_ – dijo ella con emoción.

- Hola – repitió el con resignación.

- _Sabia que eras tu, reconocería tu voz en donde sea_ – dijo la chica – _¿estas cenando?_

- Ya cenamos – aclaro Tommy.

- _¿Que vas hacer ahora?_ – inquirió.

- Tarea – dijo el.

- _¿y después?_

- La tele

- _Bueno, entonces ya no te interrumpo nos vemos_ –

- Adiós – colgó el auricular con un sentimiento de fatalidad. Mas le valía no decirle a Carlitos que Nicole lo había llamado. Las cosas estaban mal como estaban ya, no tenia caso empeorarlas mas.

- ¿Están haciendo una encuesta? – le pregunto su madre.

- Algo así – contesto plano – es una niña – aclaro – pero creo que esta enamorada de mi y no me deja en paz.

- La maldición Pickles – exclamo su padre.

- Pero ella le gusta a Carlitos – continuo Tommy – el es el que quiere llevarla al baile y no ha tenido la oportunidad de invitarla. Tal vez... – reflexiono – cuando ella sepa que el quiere llevarla al baile ella ya no se interese en mi – _"de dos males el peor"_ se dijo a si mismo – Muchas gracias – les dijo a sus padres y salió con una enorme sonrisa de la pieza. Cuando Nicole ya no se interesara en el ya encontraría la manera de hacer que Carlitos dejara de interesarse en ella.

- Kimi – empezó Carlitos – solo quería decirte que lo mismo que esta sucediendo contigo, Sussie y Z, me esta pasando a mi, Tommy y Nicole así que se que es lo que sientes.

- Ay en serio – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿de repente notaste que te gusta Z también y que tu mejor amiga es una traidora?

- No exactamente – dijo ignorando la ironía – la diferencia es que yo lo he pensado mucho y no voy a permitir de ningún modo que esto arruine mi amistad con Tommy. Si el jura que no hizo nada para que Nicole se enamorara de el y reducirme a un grano de arena en la playa de la vida... yo le creo, Kimi. El me dijo que la invitara al baile – termino.

- Ah, ¿si? – dijo ella – pero yo escuche decir que esperaba que ella te rechazara.

- ¿Qué? No creo, Tommy jamás diría algo como eso.

- Es lo que yo pensaba de Sussie – musito Kimi – _Se supone que los mejores amigos no deben traicionarnos_ –

- _No se que pensar._

- _Créeme Carlitos, soy tu hermana y solo quiero que no te sigas engañando con respecto a Tommy._

- _pero si el_... – Carlitos sintió que el mundo empezaba a girar.

Carlitos se hallaba en su habitación dándole vueltas a las palabras dichas por su hermana. Tommy era su mejor amigo ¿por qué no querria que fuera feliz? No. Eso no tenia sentido. Al menos que... ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tommy estaba enamorado!.

Tommy no se había topado en toda la mañana con Carlitos, eso era lo unico bueno que había pasado ese día. Le había pedido a Nicole que se encontraran en el patio ya que deseaba decirle algo. Por suerte no estaria solo, Fili se había ofrecido voluntario para acompañarlo en su terrible misión: Decirle a Nicole que Carlitos queria ir con ella al baile de San Valentin.

Vio a Nicole en el patio. Tomo un profundo suspiro al tiempo que Fili posaba su mano en su hombro en gesto de solidaridad. Se encaminaron a donde se encontraba la chica.

- _Tommy_ – exclamo la chica al verlo acercarse.

- _hola Nicole_ – respondio este con poca emocion.

- _Que tal_ – saludo Fili sentándose sin ceremonias a un lado de la chica.

- _Nicole, yo_... – empezo Tommy.

Eso era demasiado difícil. Se suponia que debia arrojar a una chica a los brazos del chico del que estaba enamorado. Fili le hizo un gesto indicándole que lo dijera ya.

- Este, Nicole... ¿Qué dirias si un chico que es muy bueno, pero timido quisiera invitarte al baile?

- Me encantaria ir al baile contigo, Tommy – chillo emocionada la chica.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono Fili y Tommy.

- Ay, es muy tierno que un chico invente a otro para decirte algo.

- No, No – exclamo Tommy. ¿Cómo es que las cosas se enredaban tanto cuando se hablaba con una chica "locamente" enamorada de uno?.

- Ay, voy a decirles a todos – chillo nuevamente al tiempo que se levantaba.

Y como los problemas nunca vienen solos, la primera persona a la que Nicole le informo que iria al baile con Tommy fue ni mas ni menos que el pelirrojo.

Tommy hubiera deseado que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento. Carlitos lo miro con una mezcla entre enojo contenido y reproche.

- Carlitos – empezo – tienes que creerme. Ella esta confundida y yo no quiero llevarla al baile.

- Tommy, ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme? – le reprocho el pelirrojo.

- Te juro Carlitos que todo esto es un error – intento Tommy.

- si, claro – dijo el con amargura – el unico error que puedo ver es el que he cometido estos nueve años al creer que eras mi mejor amigo.

- Pero esto no es lo que parece – chillo por ultimo Tommy mientras Carlitos le daba la espalda.

- _Alguien alla_– dijo Fili señalando el cielo – _no te quiere_.

- _Todo esto esta mal. Debi decirle a Nicole desde el principio que ella no me interesaba_ – dijo Tommy con gesto apesandumbrado al tiempo que se cubria los ojos con una mano.

- _No vas a llorar, ¿cierto?_ – inquirio Fili al que todas esas cursilerias lo fastidiaban sobremanera, aunque a Tommy siempre se las soportaba.

- _No –_ dijo el ,levantando el rostro y sorbiendo – _No aquí. Vamos_.

Lili estaba en su habitación. Se había ocupado sola de los preparativos del baile y ninguno de sus amigos, ni tan siquiera Fili, la habian ayudado ni se habian interesado en ello.

Y lo peor del caso es que ella no iria con nadie al baile, aunque de cualquier forma "esa" persona jamas se fijaria en ella. Lili saco una fotografia de entre las hojas de un pequeño librito rosa con llave. Se recosto boca arriba y puso un brazo bajo su cabeza y con la otra mano sostuvo la foto sobre su rostro para poder ver la foto de la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

La puerta se abrio repentinamente y Lili se apresuro a ocultar la foto.

_- Fili_ – exclamo – _no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta_.

- _Ay, Liliana, recuerda que esta es tambien mi habitación_.

- _Lamentablemente_ – dijo la chica al tiempo que se levantaba y salia de la habitación sin molestarse en saludar a Tommy.

Tommy la miro algo apenado.

- _No te preocupes_ – dijo Fili – _a estado rara últimamente. Ahora mas que nunca es que me doy cuenta de que ella es una chica. ¿Puedes creer que tiene un diario_?

- _No vine aquí para hablar de Lili_ – dijo el mientras se adueñaba de una silla – _sino de mi "pequeño" problema._

- _El tuyo es todo menos pequeño_ – dijo con una sonrisa – _oh, perdon_ – dijo Fili al darse cuenta de la mirada asesina de su mejor amigo.

- _Creo que sera mejor que sea sincero con Nicole aunque le rompa el corazon _– dijo Tommy.

- _Su corazon es lo ultimo que te preocuparia romper _– Comento Fili – _Si realmente esta enamorada de ti, no debes ser cruel con ella _- Dijo serio -_ Trata de decircelo de la mejor manera posible._

_­_- _¿Y que no se de por enterada como las ultimas veces? _– Exclamo exasperado Tommy ­– _Con esa chica hay que ser terriblemente directo ­_– Decidio.

- _Bien _– Concordo finalmente Fili - _ Solo no la hagas llorar._

- _Intentare no hacerlo._

Estaba atardeciendo ya cuando Tommy regreso a su casa. Dil se despedia en ese momento del chico con el que habia en la escuela los ultimos dias, un estudiante jamaiquino de intercambio. Tommy se topo con el chico. Lil Q le guiño un ojo cuando paso a su lado. Sin saber porque se sintio de mejor animo para lo que haria el dia siguiente.

- _¿Preparado para tu discurso?_- inquirio Fil que habia corrido tras de el para alcanzarlo a la entrada de la escuela - _¿Y esa cara?­_ – pregunto al darse cuenta del gesto deprimido de su amigo.

- _Me encontre con Carlitos y Kimi antes. Ni siquiera me miro._

- _Cuando lanzas a esa niñita tonta a sus brazos te perdonara_ – intento consolarlo Fili.

- _No se que es peor. _

- No podemos ir juntos al baile, Nicole – Termino Tommy. Estaban en los casilleros atrás de el se hallaba Fili que lo habia acompañado para asegurarse de que Tommy no fuera cruel de mas con la niña.

- Pero yo estare ahí, y tu estaras ahí asi que si iremos juntos. Ay, eres tan lindo cuando estas confundido.

Nicole se marcho dejando atrás a un muy confundido Tommy.

- Me escuchaste decirle que no, ¿Verdad? – inquirio.

- Si, amigo.

- Entonces por que no escucha – dijo empezando a caminar con su amigo siguiendo sus talones.

- _¿Por qué esta locamente enamorada de ti? _– pidio burlon Fili.

- _Loca es aquí la palabra clave. Ella nunca se habia fijado en mi antes. ¿Como es que de repente se ha obsesionado conmigo?_

- _¿Sabes que? _– dijo Fili, deteniendose – _Es que..._- dijo con seriedad y después juntando las manos y poniendo cara de chica enamorada – _Eres tan lindo cuando estas confundido._

- _Eres un bobo – _dijo Tommy haciendolo a un lado pero no pudo evitar sonreir – _Claro que no puedo negar que ella tiene muy buen gusto._

- _No sigas o tendre que hacer una parada extra en los baños._

- _ Me encantaria escuchar esas palabras de Carlitos. _

- _ Me referia a que tendria que hacer una parada para vomitar no para..._- Fili se detuvo viendo la sonrisa en la cara de Tommy - _ Eres..._

- _¿Irresistible?_- Sugirió el.

- _ No es exactamente esa palabra la que pensaba utilizar._

Lili se cruzo en su camino sin notarlos siquiera.

- _Creo que esta asi por el baile _– Dijo Fili refiriendose a su mitad.

- _A todos los esta enloqueciendo _ - opino Susie a sus espaldas.

- _Hola _– saludaron al unisono los chicos.

- _¿Tambien en la depre?_ – inquirio Fili notando la cara de Susie.

- _Si. Sean y Zeta quieren que vaya al baile con ellos._

- _Eso suena bastante pervertido_ – dijo Tommy

- _No con los dos a la vez _– exclamo ella sonrojandose.

- _¿Y tu con quien quieres ir?_

- _Con Kimi_ – dijo ella sin darse cuenta. Tommy y Fili se miraron furtivamente – _Es decir_ – exclamo rapidamente – _Zeta, **ella y yo** habiamos quedado de ir juntos al baile, para evitarnos el tener que andar buscando pareja. Pero con todo esto ahora Kimi ni siquiera me dirige la palabra. Y para colmo la loca de Angelica no deja de llamarme robanovios. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi mejor amiga no confiara en mi _- termino.

Tommy se quedo pensativo unos segundos antes de continuar su camino a clases.

Lili cerro su casillero. En su camino se habia topado con "esa" persona. Su corazon aun latia como loco con tan solo haberle visto furtivamente por un segundo. Como era posible que ella sintiera eso tan de repente. Sin duda la influencia de cupido estaba en el aire.

Susie llego al JAVA LAVA llevaba gabardina, sombrero y lentes en un intento de lograr escapar de sus dos asiduos admiradores. Por fin finalmente habia logrado perderlos en la librería.

- Hola Susie – la saludo carlitos desde detrás de la barra.

- Soy yo, Carlitos – dijo ella sin animo de responder el saludo – o el dia de San Valentin vuelve locas a las personas – se saco los lentes – Ahora Kimi y yo no somos ni amigas.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Inquirio Carlitos.

- Bueno, si lo fueramos ella me habria creido cuando le dije que no habia hecho nada para gustarle a Zeta.

- Pues si Susie, pero a veces las evidencias son...

- ¿Por qué no son para eso los mejores amigos? – continuo ella sin dejar terminar al chico - ¿Para confiar en ellos aunque todo te diga lo contrario? – ella levanto la mirada y fijo al chico – No estoy loca, ¿O si?

- No, no lo estas. No estas loca – dijo Carlitos sonriendo abiertamente al fin (Tommy- penso- perdoname por haber sido tan bobo todo este tiempo).

- Carlitos ¿Tu quieres ir al baile conmigo? – le pregunto repentinamente Susie.

- Ah, esta bien... Como amigos, ¿Verdad? – agrego rapidamente.

- Umju – dijo Susie sonriendole.

Tommy se escondia de Nicole mientras buscaba a Carlitos con la vista.

Sin embargo fue Carlitos quien lo encontro a el.

- Oye, Carlitos... - Empezo Tommy.

- no, dejame hablar – le pidio el – Aunque mi nivel de confianza ha bajado mucho porque no le gusto a Nicole como le gustas tu... Aun eres mi mejor amigo y si tu me dices que no sabes lo que pasa... Pues yo te creo.

Una sonrisa de felicidad aparece sin poder evitarla en el rostro de Tommy y choca sus manos con las de su amigo.

La musica empieza a sonar al tiempo que la profesora anuncia abierto oficialmente el baile de San Valentin.

Con un gesto firme Susie mantiene alejados a sus enamorados quienes se alejan derrotados de ella.

- Pon en accion tu magia Carlangas – le sugirio Tommy – y sacala a bailar –lo empuja hacia la chica.

- Carlitos – exclamo ella al verlo con una sonrisa boba que hizo que el alma de Tommy cayera a sus pies.

- Si, se que soy la ultima persona que querrias ver, pero te gustaria...

- Bailar – Termino ella por el – Por supuesto – dijo jalandolo a la pista.

Zeta se acerco a Kimi.

- Hola, niña bonita – dijo el - ¿Quieres bailar?

- Pero crei que... - empezo pero el la tomo de la mano guiandola mientras la musica sonaba.

Susie levanto la vista al techo al mismo tiempo que Tommy cuando los globos empezaron a caer de este.

Tommy sonrio cuando escucho exclamar a Lili algo como que eso no debia suceder en ese momento.

Tommy y Susie dirigieron las vista a las parejas en la pista de baile. Susie sonrio al ver a Sean viendo a Angelica con ojos de cordero a medio morir mientras esta al fin obtenia lo que habia deseado, la total atencion del chico – Bien por ella – penso Susie. Sus ojos se posaron en la bella pareja que hacian Carlitos y una chica negandose a mirar al otro lado de la pista donde sabia que veria a Kimi y Zeta.

- Oye, invita a mi hermana a bailar para que yo pueda comer – le pidio Fili a Tommy.

- _Bailamos _– Tommy tomo de la mano a Lili y la llevo a la pista de baile.

- _Al fin solos_ – les dijo Fili a los pastelillos – Sin embargo alguien lo jalo a la pista. Se volvio para encontrarse cara a cara con Susie – _Bueno_ – dijo al fin resignado.

La musica dejo de sonar y las parejas aplaudieron. La segunda melodía sono. Una cancion romantica.

Carlitos timidamente puso las manos sobre la cintura de Nicole y ella rodeo su cuello reposando la cabeza en su pecho. Carlitos cerro los ojos apretando un poco mas a la chica deslizandose al sonido de la melodía como si estuviera en las nubes.

Tommy se cambio de lugar para no verlos.

- _Espera, Zeta_ – dijo Kimi cuando el iba a poner las manos en su cintura – necesito disculparme con Susie.

- _Puedes hacerlo después, ahora..._

- _Quiero hacerlo ya_ – dijo ella y sin decir otra palabra dejo a Zeta en medio de la pista de baile.

El se quedo un momento simplemente parado sin saber que hacer. Después movio la cabeza negando y se retiro a un rincón del gimnasio y se sento.

- _Susie_ – dijo Kimi tocando el hombro de la chica.

- _Kimi_ – exclamo ella con agradable sorpresa. Solto a Fili que tras verse liberado volo a la barra de pastelillos antes de que se acabaran.

- _Podemos salir un momento._

- _C-cl... Por supuesto_ – dijo ella sonrojandose furiosamente cuando la niña tomo su mano y la guio hacia fuera del gimnasio.

- _Pense_... - empezo Kimi – _Que estabas interesada en Zeta, y senti celos._

- _Zeta...te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?_ – inquirio sin querer saber realmente la respuesta.

- _¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Zeta no me gusta! _– Kimi miro hacia abajo posando la punta del zapato en el suelo mientras lo movia.

- _Pero, dijiste que estabas celosa, si Zeta no te gusta entonces..._ - (No – penso Susie – no puede ser verdad, Dios no puede ser en verdad tan bueno, ¿O si?)

La respuesta le llego gráficamente cuando Kimi se colgo de su cuello y le dio un beso rapido en los labios antes de echarse a correr de nuevo al interior de la escuela donde se celebraba el baile.

Susie poso los dedos sobre sus labios.

- _Definitivamente este es el mejor baile de San Valentin al que he asistido_.

Creo que eso de que es un fic es mentira como habrán visto la gran mayoría de este es copiado del capitulo y las reacciones de los personajes igual.


End file.
